Ren
Ren is a beautiful nipponesse woman with an amazingly sexy body. She stands 5'3 ft tall and weighs 115 pounds. She has long straight black hair and jade green alluring eyes. She has nice D cup tits, a slim waist, an apple booty, and long slender but strong legs. Ren keeps great care of her body and makes sure she has no body hair and is always in great shape. Ren has a witty, sarcastic personality and always makes small jokes in any situation she is in. She is also extremely cunning and always plans ahead for any problems that may arise. She is quick thinking on her feet and is rarely suprised by anything an opponent does. Ren is also very sensual and seductive as well as manipulative, she will often try to get her opponent to think she is interested in them so they go easy on her. Ren plays mind games to the fullest and tries to keep her opponents and her friends off guard. Ren uses a wide assortment of tools and weapons and during a battle she often switches to another weapon and tactic if the current one is not proving that effective. Ren gets her nickname "Happy Cat" from the asian style cat mask she always wears when on a mission, it is a signiture item for her as well as a vital piece of combat equipment. Ren commonly wears a black Gi top that doesn't quite cover her butt and her black thong is always visible on casual inspection of her. She also wears a black spiked collar, a black ninja belt, and thigh high stockings with an open toe and heel. The stockings also have a built in instep guards and shin pads. With all her equipment on Ren is a sexy but imposing figure and is not to be underestimated. Current Ren currently resides in Respen's palace in the inner sanctum with her half sisters, Shun, and Usagi. Ren trains and prepares for the day when her father Genshin will come to kill them, all while enjoying a life of sexual excess. History Ren is the daughter of Grand Master Genshin of the Black Spider Ninja Clan and a Nipponesse courtier of the Scorpion Clan. She has been trained since she could walk to be a mighty assassin for the Black Spider Clan. She excelled in all types of missions and was always able to accomplish a goal by herself. When Genshin ordered that Respen Do'Urden be assassinated she and her sisters set out to take him out but during a failed assassination attempt Ren along with her sisters, Shun and Usagi, were subdued and captured. With the aid of magic Respen destroyed the brainwashing hold Genshin had on his children. Since then Ren has been by Respens side along with her two half sisters. She knows one day the rest of the clan and Genshin will come for them and they will be ready for that day. Relationships Ren is one of Respen's Lovers and she enjoys it. While not as perverse as her tiefling half sisters Ren does enjoy the sex party orgies that Respen holds in his palace, she commonly participates wearing her cat mask the whole time. Character Sheet Female Human Ninja 26 LE Medium Human Int +15; Senses '''Darkvision 60ft, Perception +51 Defense '''AC '''44(50 fighting defensivly) '''Flat '''30 '''Touch '''39 (10+ 10 armor, +13 dex, +5 natural armor, +5 deflection, +1 dogde) '''HP '''340 (26d8+208) Regeneration 1 '''Fort +22, Ref +33, Will +16 Resist '''Fire 30 '''Defensive Abilities '''Improved Evasion, Improved Uncanny Dodge, Infinite Deflect Arrows, Mind Blank, Freedom of Movement Offense '''Speed '''60 ft, 90ft with boots '''Melee '''2 +5 keen ninja-to of speed +33/+33/+33/+33/+28/+28/+23/+18 (1d6+18/19-20x2) 2 +5 Adamantine Sai +33/+33/+28/+28/+23/+18 (1d4+18) +5 Kusari-gama (reach) +35/+30/+25/+20 (1d6+18) Ninjitsu +33/+33/+28/+28/+23/+18 (2d10+18) * all meele attacks are with fighting defensivly '''Ranged '''Shurikans +32/+27/+22/+17 (16 plus poison) '''Special Attacks '''Sneak Attack +13d6, Poison (Giant black widow venom- injury; Save Fort DC 17; frequency 1/round for 6 rounds; effect 1d3 con and staggered; cure 2 saves) Statistics '''Str 12(18), Dex 31(37), Con 21(26), Int 15, Wis 14, Cha 23(29) Base Atk +18; CMB +31; CMD 51 'Feats '''Dodge, Weapon Finesse, Agile Maneuvers, Combat Expertise, Two-weapon Fighting, Improved Disarm, Mobility, Spring Attack, Crane Style, Crane Wing, Crane Riposte, Combat Reflexes, Disarming Block, Improved Two-weapon Fighting '''Skills '''Acrobatics +72(+96 to jump), Bluff +38, Climb +27, Diplomacy +36, Disable Device +38, Escape Artist +36, Perception +51, Perform(Sex) +38, Sense Motive +31, Sleight of Hand +31, Stealth +62, Swim +17, Use Magic Device +38 '''Languages '''Nipponesse, Assassin, Kilithican, Avalondi '''SQ '''Poison Use, Ki Pool 22/day, No Trace +8, Light Steps, Hidden Master, Ninja Tricks (Smoke Bomb, Fast Stealth, Unarmed Combat Training, Deflect Arrows, Fatal Finesse, Evasion, Unarmed Combat Mastery, Acrobatic Master, High Jumper, Fast Tumble, Shurikan Mastery, Improved Evasion, Forgotton Trick, Shadow Run, Infinite Deflection, Smoke Walk, Ledge Walker) Gear ''Smiling Cat Mask - ''Constant Mind Blank and Freedom of Movement, Darkvision 60ft, Perception +20 ''Shinobi Collar -'' Spiked Collar of natural armor +5 and alluring charisma +6 ''Shadow Flames ninja robes - ''Stealth +20, resistance +5, Fire resistance 30 ''Obi of Physical perfection +6 Red bracers of armor +10 Fingerless gloves of mighty fists +5 ''Ninja Thigh highs - ''spider climbing, Acrobatics +30, Speed +30ft Ring of protection +5 Ring of Regeneration 2 +5 keen ninja-to of speed 2 +5 adamantine sais +5 Kusari-gama Blowgun w/ 20 darts 10 doses of giant black widow venom pouch of endless shurikans 6 globes of explosions (as Fireball 10d6, Ref DC 23) Scroll of Hold Monster Scroll of Heal Used- Tome of Dexterity+5, Tome of Charisma +5, Tome of Constitution +5 Category:People Category:NPCs Category:Brandon's PCs